The objectives of the proposed grant is to enumerate the proportions not only of T and B lymphocytes but also of T cell subpopulations in the peripheral blood of patients with ocular cicatricial pemphigoid, Mooren's ulcer, herpetic and staphylococcal keratitis, episcleritis and scleritis, and rejecting corneal grafts. In addition, biopsies of conjunctival and episcleral tissue will be taken to identify the lymphocyte types associated with and predominating in these particular diseases.